By The Open Flame
by trin-nyaLove
Summary: What chaos erupts, in the castle as Clef catches a cold and Umi has to get him to take better care of himself? C/U, rated T just to be safe.


Umi moaned, as she rolled over. She didn't want to get up.

She sat up and was surprised, to see a lump next to her.

"Clef… shouldn't you be working right now?"

He didn't reply.

"Clef?" Umi grew slightly worried.

She gently pulled back the sheets.

She lightly brushed Clef's bangs out of his eyes.

Her hand recoiled. He was burning up!

Clef's eyes shot open, in worry.

"…Umi?" She nodded in response.

"What time is it?" He asked quickly.

"Almost seven." She glanced towards the clock.

Clef moved to stand, but she held him back.

"Umi, I have work to do…"

Her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Clef… you're sick."

"I am well aware, it is not your problem." He replied before pulling on his robes.

Umi sighed, as she released her hands from his back.

"Fine, but I'm having people watch you!"

"Fine..." Clef was then up and walking to his study.

Umi rushed after him, still in her nightgown.

"CLEF! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!"

Umi sighed, as she stopped running.

"Umi-chan? Sleep well?" Hikaru met her in the hall.

Umi blushed realizing what she was wearing.

Umi rushed back into her room to dress.

Once in the dining room, she explained that she wouldn't be doing any training that day.

"Why is that Ms. Umi?" Fuu asked.

"Well… I… uh… have an errand."

Fuu eyed her weirdly, as the door creaked open.

Clef walked in, sending Umi a warning look.

'Umi, don't you DARE TELL THEM!' He mentally told her.

She smirked, "What if I already did?" She said out loud.

Everyone else was confused as they stared at her, then eyes drifted to him.

Clef snickered, as he picked up his cup.

"Fine then, this means war, Magic Knight of Water." He looked her in the eye.

"You're on! I won't stand for your actions of not helping yourself!"

Hikaru grew puzzled, as she looked at Lantis, who just shrugged.

"Guru, what's Umi talking about? Are you alright?" Ferio and Fuu asked.

Clef nodded, as he stands. "Round one, Umi." He then walks out.

"HONESTLY, CLEF HELP IS IMPORTANT WHEN YOU'RE SICK!" She screamed

Umi smashes her hands down on the table, as she sits down angrily.

Everyone gasps, so he was sick. That was it.

Fuu comforts Umi as she mumbles angrily.

Meanwhile, everyone else plotted about how to help Clef.

Clef sat organizing papers. He sighed as he stood, to open the door, for his visitor,

The door opened, and Fuu and Hikaru stood with medicine and magic potions and various pill.

"Guru these are for…"

Clef had teleported them away before they could finish.

He walks back to his desk, resuming his paperwork.

A few hours later, he stops to clear his head and drink something.

He realized that he wasn't alone…

The door opened to revel all the guys.

'Great… more distractions…' He mentally curses his luck.

But, to his surprise they just stare at him.

"Can I help you all?" Clef asks.

They just walk away with on last look back.

The next few hours blurred together, all the paper, books, and important documents smashed in a ball of ink inside his fevered mind.

"Damn." He mutters as he contemplates what Umi said.

With a bit of difficulty he lifts himself up out of his chair, and goes to find the Water Knight.

He walks into the common room, to see Umi, Hikaru and Fuu studying for school.

They glance up, Hikaru and Fuu nod as they pack up and leave.

Umi sends Clef a knowing smirk, "I knew it."

Clef doesn't even have the strength to think of a smart retort, as he sits next to her.

Umi smiles as she gets up, despite Clef's whimper of protest. She lights a fire and sits again.

Within the next second, Clef's head rests on her shoulder, as he nods off.

They sit and snuggle in front of the warm fire, Umi rubbing his back.

Outside the common room the next morning, everyone was watching the scene.

Hikaru giggles, "Aren't they cute!"

"Shh, Hikaru they'll hear us." Presea whispers

Hikaru clamps a hand over her mouth, plus Presea's as they see Clef stir.

Everyone cringes, he wasn't much of a morning person…

"Oh, shit." Ferio barks as Clef looks up, his eyes spark angrily.

Hikaru and Fuu cower, as Ferio nearly screams as Clef stands, carefully untangling himself from Umi.

Clef walks over to them and proceeds to hit Ferio with his staff,

"Need I remind you that you're quite loud, my king." Clef smirks as he fixes his robes.

Clef starts to walk away but stops short,

"Now, if I find out that any of you wake Umi, I won't hold back." He continues walking.

Ferio rubs his sore head, as Presea quietly closes the door.

Everyone starts to walk away, to go enjoy breakfast.


End file.
